The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a supporting device for an optical observation instrument, particularly for a surgical microscope which can be locked with respect to its position and orientation in a predetermined spatial range.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a supporting device for an optical observation instrument, particularly for a surgical microscope which can be locked with respect to its position and orientation in a predetermined spatial range, and which supporting device substantially encompasses an upright, a first pivot system which is pivotably mounted at the upright and formed by a predetermined number of members, and a second pivot system for the optical instrument. The second pivot system is rotatably mounted at the first pivot system and contains a predetermined number of members. The rotary and pivot movements of the first pivot system and of the second pivot system can be counterbalanced and locked by means of adjustable counterweights and a predetermined number of lockable pivot bearings or supports.
A supporting device for an optical instrument, particularly a surgical microscope such as known, for example, from European Pat. No. 0,023,003 and German Pat. No. 2,320,266, is constructed as a support stand which is precisely adjustable to each site within a predetermined spatial range. These known supporting devices essentially encompass an upright, a pivot or swivel arm laterally mounted thereat and a support arm arranged at a free top end of the pivot or swivel arm. There are further correspondingly arranged counterweights and several lockable pivot bearings or supports for balancing the pivoting and rotary movements of the individual components. The swing-out and rotary movements of the different pivot or swivel arms and support arms require a relatively large amount of space.